Activity No 2
Topic of the class : Means of transpo: The bus Objetives * To Identify the meaning of unknown words regarding the means of transportation. Concepts: * Students to be engaged to statements like: the Wheel on the bus goes…., the wiper on the bus goes…, the babies on the bus goes... ' ' Activities and didactic stages: * Introducing new vocabulary : “The wheel on the bus” * Practice: sing the song as many time as possible and drill unknown words. * Free practice: Use of the vocabulary at home. ' Let's Start...' a) Watch the video and sing alone with the song and learn it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kXo-GvedGLU b) Read the lyrics and make a drawing... LittleBabyBum! Lyrics: The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round, Round and Round, Round And Round The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round, All Through The Town The Baby On The Bus Says Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah, Wah Wah Wah The Baby On The Bus Says Wah Wah Wah All Through The Town The Mummy On The Bus Say Shh Shh Shh Shh Shh Shh, Shh Shh Shh The Mummy On The Bus Say Shh Shh Shh All Through The Town The People On The Bus Go Chatter Chatter Chatter Chatter Chatter Chatter, Chatter Chatter Chatter The People On The Bus Go Chatter Chatter Chatter All Through The Town The Bell On The Bus Goes Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding, Ding Ding Ding The Bell On The Bus Goes Ding Ding Ding All Through The Town The Diesel On The Bus Goes Glug Glug Glug Glug Glu Glug, Glug Glug Glug The Diesel On The Bus Goes Glug Glug Glug All Through The Town The Engine On The Bus Goes Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom, Vroom Vroom Vroom The Engine On The Bus Goes Vroom Vroom Vroom All Through The Town Draw.... c) Ask your parents to help you downloading the following picture and paint in in PAINT. Color the following the picture: d) Now that you know the song, write the missing words without checing the first lyrics. LittleBabyBum! Lyrics: The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round, ______________________________ The Wheels On The Bus Go Round And Round, All Through The Town The Baby On The Bus Says Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah Wah, Wah Wah Wah The Baby On The Bus Says Wah Wah Wah All Through The Town The _______________________ Shh Shh Shh Shh Shh Shh, Shh Shh Shh The Mummy On The Bus Say Shh Shh Shh All _________________________________ The ____________________________________ Chatter Chatter Chatter Chatter, Chatter Chatter Chatter The People On The Bus Go Chatter Chatter Chatter All _________________________ The Bell On The _________________ Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding, Ding Ding Ding The Bell On ___________________________________ All Through The Town The Diesel On The Bus Goes Glug Glug Glug Glug Glu Glug, Glug Glug Glug The Diesel On The Bus Goes Glug Glug Glug ____________________________- The Engine On The ____________________ Vroom Vroom Vroom, Vroom Vroom Vroom The Engine On The Bus Goes __________________________- All ____________________________________ You will be graded: * To sing the song, at least the first lines. * Color worksheet will be graded. * Engagement to the topic. e) having your parents help, you are going to record a MP3 file recoding your voice singing the song " The wheels on the bus". f) finally, you are going to develop a matching activity, here the idea is to link a sentence with an image.